Rin Murasame
"Everyone has a little death inside them." Rin Murasame, known by her hero name Bane, is a student at U.A High School training to become a Pro Hero. She is one of the main characters of My Hero Academia. Appearance Rin is a young, pale girl with short silver hair and narrow, blue eyes. Personality Rin appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. Rin has a dark and brooding personality. She often speaks without thinking and unintentionally insults others. Rin appears to have a cold and ruthless attitude towards her peers. She's obtained a stern and short-tempered personality from her father's abandonment of her. She is unable to communicate with Daichi normally and struggles to convey her feelings properly, this results in her often making frequent sexual advances towards Daichi. Rin struggles to understand Daichi's optimistic and impulsive nature, as it harshly mirrors her pessimistic and measured one. As the series progresses, she slowly changes, becoming less-cold to Daichi, and a bit more caring towards him. She still has a hard time being honest and understanding what she's feeling. She sometimes does childish things and likes teddy bears. She's more confident than Daichi knowing the fact that not everyone will approve of their relationship. Rin loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater (she usually prefers meat and fish), much like her sister Kisaki. Relationships Family Kisaki Murasame Kisaki is Rin's older sister, who is a year older than her. Rin seems to show great affection for her, even if not stating it directly. She also looks up to her and will go on a blind rage if she ever died. Asagi Murasame Rin's father, who also played the part of her role model. She aspired to be just like him. Although she wishes to better her relationship with her father, she struggles to accept who he has become. However, she realized he didn't want that anymore and feels she has nothing left living for. She started to distance herself from him. However, Daichi's influence leads her to begin repairing the damaged relationship with her father, as well as to search for her own purpose in life. Reine Murasame Rin's mother treats Rin no different to how she treats Kisaki. Her mother genuinely cares and worries for Rin, and as a result, Rin has taken a liking to her. Friends Daichi Aimoto Daichi is Rin's childhood friend, who is five months older than her. At first, Rin sees Daichi only as a nuisance and makes in the hopes of shutting him up and repelling him away, yet begins to become attracted to Daichi's brash personality. In later episodes, Rin appears to be reciprocating Daichi's romantic feelings to some degree, becoming rather possessive of him due to Matsuri's advances on Daichi opening up to him, and feeling guilty when she believes Daichi is troubled or sad because of her actions. She expresses to Matsuri she's thankful for having met Daichi. However she completely rejects Daichi when he wants to confess, as Daichi didn't infer his feelings clearly enough for Rin to understand. After both confessing their true feelings for each other she starts dating Daichi. Rin constantly worries about Daichi and was concerned why Daichi came to her house crying, after hearing it was because he had found out not everyone will approve of their relationship, Rin writes in Daichi's dating notebook to encourage him by saying no matter what hardship may happen in the future, it shouldn't stop you from being who you are. Himeko Momokino Himeko is the vice-president in the Student Council and Rin's childhood friend. When they were younger, they used to play with each other, but after Rin's father started to pay more attention to Kisaki, she started to distance herself from Himeko, starting to see her as a nuisance rather than a friend, but Daichi helped them rekindle their friendship. Rin is the subject of Himeko's affections, but these emotions are not reciprocated. Abilities * Keen Intellect: Rin as displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Quirks and its related world. * Night Vision: Rin has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Whether by biological or technological means, night vision is made possible by a combination of two approaches: sufficient spectral range, and sufficient intensity range. * Darkness Adaptation: Rin is able to survive and adapt to dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses to compensate the absence of light, and perhaps darker coloration. * Enhanced Stealth: Rin possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling her to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Her abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined that she appears as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot her. She can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. Quirk * Special Card: Her quirk revolves around the use of Special Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Rin's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": She can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so; she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects (something which was extensively shown in the anime). Aside from combat, Special Card seems to possess other avenues for usage: Rin apparently can track down people to some degree through the cards' use. In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects in a variety of different forms, such as Water or Sleep, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Rin's cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing her to gain information about their status and location, as well as to communicate with them. Quirk Powers * Shuriken Cards: Rin is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at her enemies. These thrown cards seem to possess cutting power, being shown piercing targets as if they were shurikens. Rin tends to throw several of them at the same time, likely to strike a larger area or to increase the chance to hit. * Cards Volley: An enhanced ranged attack, in which Rin throws several cards at once at her target in an arched formation. The barrage was redirected by Yuzuku, so its full effects are unknown. However, the deflected cards hit the ground with enough strength to shatter it, lifting up a cloud of debris, implying that either possesses great blunt power or explosive properties. * Cards Wardrobe: By having a large amount of her cards float around her and hide her upper body from sight, Rin was shown capable of changing outfits in mere moments. * Sleep Card: Another single card attack, Rin pulls out a card portraying a cartoonish, sleeping ram, together with the word "Sleep", and activates it with her Quirk. The specific mechanics that are behind the card's usage are unknown, as well as how it works in detail or if there are limitations to its usage. * Call Card: A Special Card bearing a stylized picture of a specific person, which will allow its bearer to communicate with said person. * Summoned Lightning: A multiple card attack, Rin combines three of her cards, "Heaven" (a blue and purple card, with a picture resembles mustache man, with a sky circle on his head), "Reverse Death" (red, white and black human silhouette drawing on it) and "Mountain" (a landscape drawing with multiple green mountains on the blue sky), in her hand, after which green lightning bolts are fired towards her opponent in an arched trajectory. This attack can be used as a trap-oriented version, in which several cards are left on the ground in a circular formation. Everyone who steps foot inside said formation will be electrocuted by green lightning. * Explosion Cards: Rin's multiple, long distance card attack. She has several unnamed cards seemingly float before her in a curved line. This formation prompts a burst of flames to appear, which is sent flying in her target's direction. * Wind Edge: Rin's multiple, long distance card attack. She pulls out two cards: "Heaven" and one unnamed (with a green, wind-like drawing on it) and combines them in one hand, and with the other one, when she waves it in the direction of the attack, it activates. This action generates an ascending air blast from the ground several meters away from her, which can strike multiple opponents at the same time. * Icicle: Rin's multiple, long distance card attack. She uses three unnamed cards, combines them in her hand, and waves them at her opponent. This creates multiple ice bullets that closely resemble icicles, which both hit and freeze the target. Special Moves * Sexy Lady Card (セクシーお姉さんカード Sekushī Oneesan Kādo): One of Rin's single card attacks. She throws a card portraying a curvaceous woman in a skimpy bikini at her target. This will prompt said woman, among others, to come to life from the card, all sporting similar curves and attires. These women will then surround the target and proceed to hug them and rub themselves against them. Opponents who are either attracted by beautiful women or shy when confronted with them are likely to be frozen in place, becoming unable to react properly. In the anime, the generated amount of women is much greater than the manga counterpart. ** Woman Wall: The amount of beautiful women produced by this card is enough for them to create a living wall by stacking themselves one on the other's shoulders, surrounding the target and multiplying the primary seduction effect. While this might be ineffective as a serious form of defense, someone not willing to hurt women might be seriously hindered by it. * The Prayer's Fountain (祈り子の噴水 Īnoriko no Funsui): A single card attack, Rin places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. Rin warned Kisaki that the water produced by this card is dangerous to touch, but the effects of touching it are unknown. As the name itself suggests, in the manga the card bears the drawing of a fountain on it; in the anime, however, this was replaced with an abstract drawing, portraying a watery entity with its face appearing from many currents. * Thunderbolt's Fate (落雷の運命 Rakurai no Unmei): One of Rin's multiple card attacks, she places three of her cards, the "Lightning" (which has multiple, yellow and green lightning on it), "Reverse Tower" (drawn as an orange and blue tower, on bright light sky, with yellow clouds) and "Lovers" (with black and white cats hugging, and a red heart between them) together in her hand. Those cards interact with each other, striking multiple opponents around her with massive bolts of lightning. * Sun's Strength (太陽の力 Taiyō no Chikara): Rin's multiple, long distance card attack. She throws a few of the same, unnamed Special Cards, each with a flame-like drawing on each of them. These cards, after being thrown, change into flame covered bullets which explode upon contact. Quotes * "Everyone has a little death inside of them." * "You understand the laws of nature. All things age, all things die. In the end, our sun burns out. Our universe grows cold and perishes." * "Not everyone dies because they wanted to. Most of them died against their will." * (To Matsuri) "That was to take back the kiss you took from Daichi. * (To Matsuri) "The Two of us aren't so different. My whole life, I’ve desired affection from others, I felt bitter to the people around me and I closed off my heart, and a heart that lets nothing in... will become empty before you realize it. But, in this world, you'll sometimes meet meddlesome people who will, even without asking, give you the love you need. And for someone like you or me, meeting such a person is very blissful." * (To Daichi) "I can't bear being only your "friend"." Trivia * Her first name, Rin, means "phosphorus". * Rin is not very good at sewing. * Rin likes teddy bears. * Rin's ears are sensitive. * In episode 23, Daichi found out that Rin is not ticklish. * As shown in episode 20, Rin has a scar on her right thigh from elementary school. * The small stuffed bear keychain given to her by Daichi is called Anthoniko, while the big one given to her by Kisaki is called Kumagorō. She also has another yellow bear that Daichi won for her from an arcade claw game. Gallery Rin Murasame-3.jpg Rin_Murasame-1.jpg Rin_Murasame-2.jpg Rin_Murasame-4.jpg Rin1.jpg Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Murasame Family Category:Students Category:U.A. Students